thefortysevenfandomcom-20200214-history
World Wars
A World War is a massive war that engulfs all or most of the world. Throughout the History of Craaf, there have been many world wars, some of the more rcent being the Craaf Wars of the Third Age. Every world war that has occured has brought unimaginable destruction to the world and led to changes in the governments all around. World Wars in History As stated above, many World Wars have occured throughout the years. Below is a list of all World Wars, espcially the Craaf Wars of the Third Age. Infected-Healthy War First War In 132 of the 3rd Age, King Hiisham Respuet of East Emrali was killed personally by an unknown assassin, who then framed the murder on the countries of the Easonic Union. Emrali East was furious and petitioned to the Continental Nations to end trade routes with th Union until its leaders were punished in an international trial. The Continental Nations ruled nine to seven in favor of Emrali East. Trade routes ended immediatley in 135 and official messages were sent to Eason asking for its leaders to come stand trial. When they refused, claiming that they had done nothing wrong, the Continental Nations began debating wether to use military force in Eason to take custody of its leaders. In 137, massive armies began marching into Eason, plunging most of the world into a massive war. Eason, despite its geographic size compared to the Continental's, had highly trained armies and were able to hold back the Continental's for over a year before Senestras was taken. The naval battles that occured between Tristat and Senestras raged for many months, with loses and wins on both sides. Early in 139, the Continental navy forces broke through Easons barriers and invaded the coasts of Tristat. Here, the war took a very unexpected turn. The Easonic Union had asked the Maroon Empire for help in their struggle. The Empire immediately sent Excil's armies southward, strengthening the Union's military. The armies then waited on Tristat's coasts, waiting for news as to how the Naval Battles were faring. As the Continental navy ships landed on the beaches, and the men of the South began pouring out, the well trained armies if the Maroon Empire (M.E.) marched toward the invaders, surprising them. Official records show that the Landing at Tristat lasted for three months, with nonstop invasions from the Continental ships at seven major locations, with smaller landings spread across the beaches. The M.E. prevented the force from going to far inland, while Trentian and Tristatian navy ships stopped any Continental's from sailing farther north then the deserts of Tristat. Unable to continue their advances, the Continental Nations (C.N.) reluctantly decided to withdraw their forces, retreating to Senestras in 141. The obvious failure of the C.N. led to a few nations leaving the organization entirely, most notably Emrali East, Koral, and Central. Emrali East was angry at the C.N. for failing to avenge their fallen King. So they wished to join forces with Koral and attempt to seek vengeance themselves. In 143, a new navy left the Ahvher Archipelago and headed north west towards Trentis. The Easonic Union heard word of the impending attack and decided that they could handle it themselves. They left the M.E. forces patrolling the Strait between Tristat and Senestras and sent combined Trentis and Quezist naval ships to confront the newest attackers. When Emperor Sostradanye of the M.E. discovered what the Easonic Union had done, he immediately pulled the M.E.M. (Maroon Empire Military) from Eason, believing that he couldn't help people who kept things from him. With the M.E. gone, and most of the Easonic navy busy in the middle of the East Gulf, the C.N. quickly poured their forces into Eason. It became clear to the Easonic Union that the separation of Emrali East and Koral and their naval attack was all part of a plot by the C.N. The C.N. military devastated the Easonic region, leading to a quick surrender by its leaders. They finally went on trial in late 143, and to Emrali East's great dissappointment, they were found to be innocent, completely humiliating the C.N. Second War Third War Fourth War Category:The 47 Category:Universe Category:History Category:Nations Category:War